Sunrise
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: Riko está tensa y Mari tiene una idea para ayudarla a acabar con esa tensión, Yoshiko no está muy de acuerdo pero no se opone. ¿Podrá Riko llevar a cabo el plan de Mari y por una vez en su vida soltarse o simplemente seguirá llorando por su enamoramiento unilateral? YouRiko patrocinado por GK. Contiene smut.


**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Sunrise**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Debo confesar que tengo un gusto culposo con la música de Simple Red, sobretodo con la canción de Sunrise. Siempre quise hacer una historia usando esa canción de inspiración. Así como la de Lady de Modjo. Si pueden oírlas sería genial o ver el vídeo también._

 _Esto es un YouRiko que salió porque sí y principalmente porque me gusta, pero también porque últimamente no veo YouRiko que me guste y hay que aportar a la OTP._

~•~

—¿Podrías de dejar de hacer eso? —una irritada Yoshiko se quejó de ella—. Solo andas de aquí para allá poniéndome los nervios de punta. De haber sabido que la propuesta de Mari te pondría así, no la hubiera sugerido siquiera.

—¡Yō-chan! —gimoteo con las lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos.

— _C'mon Rikocchi!_ —fue el turno de entrar en escena de la mencionada—. No es tan malo, de hecho es muy bueno —guiño un ojo—. If you know what I mean!

Las tres estaban en el amplio baño del departamento que compartían arreglándose para salir de fiesta.

—¡Es que es demasiado raro! —se tronó los dedos—. ¡Es una tontería!

—No me mires a mí —alzó las manos Yoshiko—, fue su idea a tu idea y aceptaste. ¡Vamos Riri! Sabes qué necesitas relajarte.

— _Yes it is!_ Por eso You es la mejor opción para tu problema —Mari terminó de darle los últimos toques a su maquillaje antes de girarse a ver a Riko—. Ya te lo dije, no quieres nada formal y sólo quieres sacar esas ganas que traes para tranquilizarte y concentrarte en tus ensayos, un poco de sexo ayuda a cualquiera. Es un buen relajante terapéutico y ella estudia terapia física, seguramente sabrá que tocar para relajarte —guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

—Esa es una lógica aplastante Mari-chan —Yoshiko dijo con ironía—. ¡Todo lo resuelves con sexo!

—¡Calla, al menos estoy haciendo algo por ayudar! —le arrojó la almohadilla de su polvo regando todo en el camino—. Riri tiene que soltarse, ese enamoramiento tonto que tiene con esa chica que no va a ningún lado tiene que parar.

—Mari, tampoco es tan así —se defendió Riko.

—No es que no me agrade Chikacchi pero ella está tan en su mundo que no se da cuenta de cuánto la quieres y te preocupas por ella —dijo con tristeza—. Uno es joven y tiene sus necesidades que atender, no todo es amor no correspondido.

—También es sexo con desconocidos, fiestas y alcohol —exclamó con seriedad Yoshiko y ambas chicas la miraron, Mari solo rodó los ojos por sus comentarios sarcásticos.

— _Anyway Honey!_ Tienes que vivir la vida y yo sé sobre vivir la vida así que hazme caso —acarició la cabeza de Riko—. Ahora vamos que tienes una cita.

Riko sólo frunció los labios, no estaba convencida de la idea de Mari pero tampoco quería echarse atrás cuando ya estaba tan lejos.

~•~

O quizás sí se echará atrás. Sus nervios estaban crispados e incluso estaba sudando copiosamente conforme se acercaban al lugar donde sería la fiesta. Mari era una chica popular y con suficiente dinero para vivir como quisiera y tenía conexiones con casi todas las fiestas importantes de niños ricos del área, a las que asistía para divertirse con regularidad. Debido a esto, usualmente Riko y Yoshiko la acompañaban, aunque Riko en menor medida, no era su ambiente y sus amigas no podían conquistar con libertad cuando ella iba pues no quería que la dejarán sola. Esta era la primera vez que accedía a aceptar una de las invitaciones de Mari para conocer a una posible conquista y eso era lo que la tenía tan mal.

—You-chan debe estar por aquí —comentó Mari adentrándose a la fiesta.

Riko apenas alcanzó a oír su voz por encima de la música y el ruido de la multitud divirtiéndose. Aún era de tarde, el sol estaba en el horizonte en su camino al ocaso pero ya había tanta gente que costaba poder moverse de un lugar a otro; entre personas bailando, ligando o haciendo otro tipo de cosas era casi imposible moverse. Mari la llevaba sujeta fuertemente de su muñeca y Yoshiko la empujaba por detrás, aunque la chica gótica ya estaba cazando posibles víctimas entre los presentes.

Llegaron hasta la barra de bebidas y Mari pidió tres, para ella y sus amigas.

—Sex on the beach and Vampire Hell —le entregó a Riko y Yoshiko respectivamente y ella se quedó con un Bloody Mary.

—¿Virgen? —preguntó Riko dándole un trago a su bebida y sintiendo el sabor fuerte del alcohol.

— _Babe_ , esta noche nada de vírgenes —Mari pegó una gran risotada—. ¡Esta noche es de sexo!

Su grito se levantó y varios alrededor vitorearon con ella alzando sus vasos llenos de alcohol. Riko se encogió escandalizada y Yoshiko sólo se rió con sorna por su reacción.

—Relax Rikocchi! —la sujetó por los hombros y la instó a beber—. Todo irá bien.

Riko miró a Mari y luego a Yoshiko y esta última sólo negó con la cabeza.

—¡Suerte Riri, que los demonios del Inframundo estén de tu lado! —exclamó antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida y haciendo una huida dramática con su mano sobre su rostro en posición de datten se fue.

Riko tragó pesado y luego bebió de un solo golpe su vaso, al menos esperaba que eso ayudará a no hacerla sentir más avergonzada. Mari saco su celular y se tomaron una foto antes de abrir una aplicación de mensajería y enviarla a un contacto que Riko no conocía.

—Espera, ¿qué haces? —gimió desesperada.

—Le mando una foto a You-chan para que pueda reconocerte, ella ya está por allí, así le será más fácil encontrarte —dijo mientras escribía algo más y apretaba enviar.

—¡No Mari, yo mejor me voy! —estaba aterrada y busco la manera de zafarse del agarre de la rubia y salir huyendo.

—¡You-chan! —gritó Mari por encima de la multitud levantando una mano para llamar la atención de alguien que Riko prefirió no ver porque tenía la cara roja de vergüenza—. ¡Aquí You-chan!

Pasaron algunos segundos en los cuales Mari jaló a Riko y forcejearon para que se estuviera quieta y presentable.

—¡Hola chicas! —saludó una alegre voz llena de fuerza y alegría—. Lamento la tardanza.

Con una sonrisa deslumbrante que encandiló los ojos de Riko por lo grande y brillante, apareció la cita que Mari le había conseguido. Lo miró por algunos segundos estudiando cada facción de su cara y cada parte de su cuerpo.

Nota mental, la chica era caliente. Si, caliente en el sentido de que tenía una figura increíble, un bronceado ligero que hacía que su piel se viera increíble y un aura atractiva que era difícil resistir. Vestía de manera relajada, entre informal y rebelde, como un surfista, lo que le daba ese toque de inocencia que querías destrozar de maneras poco decentes y eso asustó un poco a Riko. Mari la conocía tan bien que había dado en el clavo de lo que estaba buscando para tener una aventura como en sus ficciones.

—Llegas justo a tiempo antes de que Cenicienta salga corriendo porque su carruaje se convertirá en calabaza, _my prince!_ —Mari agarró las mejillas de You pellizcandolas sin compasión—. Ahora hazte cargo de esta chica y llévala al cielo, _honey!_

Guiño un ojo y antes de irse tomó sendas bebidas de la barra y se las entregó a ambas.

—Portense mal y hagan feliz a mamá Mari —lanzó besos al aire y se marchó perdiéndose en la multitud.

El silencio incómodo se estableció entre You y Riko que se miraron, Riko solo atinó a dar otro trago a su bebida para ocultar su cara roja.

—¿Quieres ir a bailar? —ofreció You y respondió casi en automático un sí.

Bailar implicaba estar rodeado de más personas, no tener que hablar y sólo fingir llevar el ritmo de la música para no interactuar de más, o al menos esperaba eso. Pero la música no ayudaba y el ambiente cálido de la tarde la hacía sudar o quizás fuera el alcohol que ya había bebido. No se dió cuenta de en qué momento su vaso se vacío otra vez, y las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente extrañas.

El calor de las personas, los sonidos suaves de un ritmo lento, casi sensual se escucharon caldeando aún más el aire y Riko sintió la necesidad de quitarse la ropa para arrancarse ese calor. Recordó que era una fiesta de alberca y varios de los presentes llevaban sus trajes de baño y ella no era la excepción. Traía el suyo debajo del vestido que estaba usando.

Las caderas de You estaban golpeando las suyas en el vaivén de la música pues la había puesto de espaldas recorriendo los costados de su cuerpo con lascivia. El alcohol la había intoxicado a niveles que ya no estaba recatándose en nada. Sus manos fueron a sus muslos alzando levemente el borde de su vestido, el calor era agobiante, y las manos de You las siguieron. Respingo al sentir el toque de unas manos ajenas a las suyas y chocó su espalda con el pecho de You.

—¿Quieres ir a la piscina? —You le susurró al oído y no pudo contestar porque la chica la tomó de la mano para sacarla de la pista de baile.

El aire fresco enfrió un poco su piel pero no fue suficiente para quitar el calor. Caminaron hasta un extremo de la piscina donde Mari estaba ya dentro de la misma jugando con algunas personas. You se sacó la sudadera dejando a la vista su bien tonificado y bronceado cuerpo. Riko abrió los ojos con asombro y se mordió un labio con el pequeño espectáculo.

—¿Vas a entrar con todo y ropa o te la vas a quitar? —You sonrió divertida por su expresión.

—¡Eh! ¡Si! —se dió la vuelta para retirarse el vestido, ya que le dió pena ver que You la mirara.

Entraron a la piscina de un brinco, sumergiendo la cabeza por completo y salieron de inmediato. Riko se desorientó ligeramente y You la sujetó entre sus brazos para calmarla.

—Todo está bien, el agua está templada —comentó y en verdad se sentía el cambio agradable de la temperatura.

Solo que había un detalle, habían saltado en la parte más profunda de la piscina y Riko no era muy buena nadando por lo que entró en pánico al no sentir suelo en sus pies.

—¡Hey, yo te tengo! —pegaron más sus cuerpos y Riko pudo sentir la firmeza de los músculos de You.

En cierto modo, muy en el fondo estaba disfrutando de ese contacto físico. Los brazos fornidos de You eran un buen lugar para estar y su torso era agradable, unos senos firmes y suficientemente grandes para perderse en ellos, sin mencionar ese abdomen que no queriendo aprovechó a tocar para conocerlo. You se rió de sus modos y la dejó tocar cuanto quisiera.

—Creo que aún no nos hemos presentado debidamente —habló de nuevo ya que Riko no parecía con ganas de charlar hasta antes de eso—. Soy Watanabe You, amiga de Mari.

—¡Oh! Eh… Riko, Sakurauchi Riko —pronunció su nombre aún nerviosa—, amiga de Mari también —se rió de su tontería.

—Eres realmente hermosa Sakurauchi-san, Mari se quedó corta en describirme lo linda que eres —dijo como un cumplido.

Riko se sonrojó salvajemente, no es que no le gustarán los halagos, solo que no estaba acostumbrada a ellos, le hacían sentir algo incómoda.

—Gra… gracias —desvió la mirada—, y puedes llamarme Riko.

—Solo si me llamas You —le devolvió con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Po… podrías no hacer eso —le pidió apenada.

—¿Qué cosa? —You parpadeó extrañada.

—Ser tan linda y sonreír así, eres demasiado guapa para soportarlo —trató de apartarse pero You no la dejo y solo rompió a reír.

—Vale, ya veo, te pongo nerviosa —soltó en su peor tono conquistador y eso disgustó aún más a Riko.

—¡N… no! Solo… yo… no estoy acostumbrada a esto de conquistar —bufó molesta—. Mari casi me obligó a hacerlo y no sé si estoy lista para algo así —el alcohol ya estaba soltándole la lengua y estaba hablando de más para su mala suerte.

—Entiendo —inclinó la cabeza con un leve rubor en sus mejillas—. Si te soy sincera, yo tampoco estoy acostumbrada a ello. Acepté casi por la misma razón que tú, Kanan insistió demasiado en que saliera de una vez por todas y Mari llegó con el ofrecimiento.

—No puedo creer eso —exclamó poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de You para hacer un espacio prudente—. Eres demasiado… caliente, como para que no tengas citas cada día.

—Bueno, el hecho de que me inviten no quiere decir que acepte —se encogió de hombros—, la mayoría de las veces.

—¡Ja! ¿Cuándo fue tu última cita? ¿Cuándo tuviste sexo por última vez? —preguntó molesta.

—Wow! ¿Quiéres tener sexo conmigo Riko-chan? —se rió entre dientes devolviéndole la pregunta atrevida.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! —habló con indignación y You levantó una ceja dubitativa a Riko—. Bueno… no… fue idea de Mari. ¡Agh!

—Calma, ok. Conozco a Mari desde hace un tiempo y se como funcionan sus ideas extranjeras —ofreció la paz pasando su tono a uno más apacible—. Ella y Kanan, que es mi amiga, se manejan de una forma muy liberal y creen que el sexo arregla todo en la vida. No digo que sea malo, puede resultar útil en ocasiones.

—Si, quizás para ellas… pero no es que vaya por la vida teniendo sexo con desconocidos —dijo con total indignación y You sólo se siguió riendo para su molestia.

—No es como que sea obligatorio que lo hagamos —calmó su risa—. No venía con la idea de acostarme con una chica linda sólo por una noche.

—¡Mentirosa! —le lanzó un poco de agua a la cara.

You la tomó de la cintura y la llevó contra la pared de la piscina, acorralandola sin escapatoria.

—Quizás cambie de opinión, eres muy hermosa —la mirada de You se llenó de intensidad y Riko tembló bajo el peso de esos ojos azules—. Sin embargo no hay ningún compromiso, no es obligatorio que lo hagamos si no quieres.

—Pe… pero…

—Dejemos que sea la noche quien decida si tomamos ese camino o no. Te propongo divertirnos por ahora, ¿qué dices? Un poco de diversión no viene mal —de nuevo le habló en ese tono seductor y con esa sonrisa salvaje que estaba empezando a desquiciarla.

—Tal… tal vez… está bien —balbuceó y You se rió de ella.

—¡Vayamos a divertirnos entonces Riko-chan!

Dicho eso, la arrastró consigo a través de la piscina hasta donde el resto de las personas bailaban en el agua.

Mari era el centro de la atención de todos, bailaba sexy con otras personas mostrando su sensualidad natural y salvaje y quizás fuera el alcohol o la manera en que You miraba a Mari que sintió celos de su amiga. La parte competitiva de Riko salió a flote y no quiso quedarse atrás. La música suave y licenciosa, el alcohol que volvía a beber y los fuertes músculos de You alrededor de su cintura le arrebataron su cordura.

Se estaba divirtiendo, sin duda, You era una gran bailarina y sabía moverse y moverla de tal modo que ambas lucían como profesionales. Pronto el resto se dió cuenta de ellas dos y despejó su espacio. Ahora Riko era el centro de atención con You bailando con ella. Mari celebró desde un costado y vitoreó a su amiga desenfrenada.

— _God!_ Son tan malditamente sexys! _You're gorgeous!_ —chilló y todos le dieron la razón incluso You que estaba tan excitada con Riko pegada a su cuerpo.

La música no dejó de sonar en esa melodía voluptuosa, erótica que calentaba su sangre y su piel al contacto de la piel húmeda de Riko. Su cabello mojado escurriendo sobre su piel blanca, las gotas cayendo caprichosas por su cuello hacia sus senos, su traje de baño pegándose como si fuera su propia piel y que dejaba ver esos hermosos pezones erectos por el constante contacto de sus cuerpos. Sus caderas se erguían contra su pelvis cada vez que se acercaba de manera lasciva a ella.

No podía soportar más esa dulce tortura.

La música bajo la intensidad y dió paso a un ritmo más movido, un sonido electrónico de beats y scratching que volvió locos a todos en la piscina.

—Necesito besarte —exclamó You al oído de Riko y ésta sonrió como si el mismo demonio que Yohane tenía como afición la hubiera poseído.

—Dijiste que sólo nos íbamos a divertir —jugó con ella poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sin dejarle acercarse más.

—Nos estamos divirtiendo —sonrió mostrando su blanca fila de perlas y Riko se sintió derretir con ese gesto que le provocaba un latido menos a su corazón.

—Tal vez… pero aún no lo suficiente —le devolvió de manera cruel aproximándose a su oído rozando con sus labios su lóbulo—. Vayamos a otro sitio más privado.

Empujó a You hacia atrás y se dirigió hacia la escalera para salir de la piscina, para su suerte no estaba lejos de la zona más baja, así que su teatro de femme fatale no se vio opacado por su torpeza para nadar.

You no dudó en seguirla con esa mirada felina a la caza. Sus ojos azules la persiguieron por entre la multitud. La noche estaba presente en el cielo y las estrellas teñían el firmamento, pero los ojos azules como dos gemas gélidas de zafiro iban tras ella, salvajes, deseosas, como llamas de fuego azul.

Entraron en la casa, la cual había que decirlo, era enorme, así que fácilmente podrían encontrar un lugar en el cual perderse. O eso creyó Riko, porque de algún modo estaba tan abarrotada como la parte exterior. Se sintió perdida por unos segundos sin saber a dónde ir.

—Ven conmigo —You se adelantó tomando el mando—. Quizás arriba podamos tener privacidad.

Al parecer You conocía el lugar muy bien porque sin problemas la llevó de la mano entre la gente hasta las escaleras y subieron hacia un primer piso. Unas puertas más adelante, la sujetó de la cintura y entraron en una de ellas para comenzar la otra diversión.

—¡Demonios este lugar está ocupado! —una voz grave y tétrica les gritó en cuanto abrieron la puerta y no les permitió tener su primer beso como querían.

—¿Yoshiko? —Riko reconoció ese tono y se sorprendió de la escena delante de sus ojos.

—¡Es Yohane! —la corrigió aireada.

Su amiga estaba con otra chica, una pelirroja que yacía acostada sobre una mesa con la falda arriba, la ropa interior abajo y la blusa desajustada mostrando sus pequeños senos, Yoshiko tenía una fijación con los senos según recordaba Riko y con las pelirrojas, lo cual fue cuando iniciaron su amistad.

—Yohane-sama… —la chica se incorporó y Riko se dió cuenta que tenía la mirada extraviada, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y una capa de sudor en su frente.

—Vuelve a tu posición pequeño demonio —ordenó Yoshiko con su voz ronca—. Estos mortales ya se iban —la echó hacia atrás—. Largo de aquí Riri, busca otro lugar para hacer tus obscenidades —le chilló ya con su voz normal.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Me dices a mí? ¿Mis obscenidades? Yoshiko no sé qué le haces a esa chica pero ciertamente es peor que lo que… —se calló de pronto, había estado a punto de admitir que iba a tener sexo con una desconocida y la sonrisa socarrona de Yoshiko se burló de ella—. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Nos vamos!

Sacó a You de allí, quien no alcanzo a entender que sucedía ni la interacción extraña y rara que acababan de tener con una chica tenebrosa y su ¿sacrificio?

Salieron al pasillo pero Riko parecía haber perdido el hilo de las cosas. El momento había pasado y había que volver a formarlo.

—Creo que es mejor que vaya a mi casa —exclamó avanzando más rápido.

—Vayamos a tu casa entonces —dijo You y Riko se paró de golpe.

—No, no, yo iré a mi casa, tú a la tuya y se acabó —la chica lo detuvo, estaba bastante estresada.

—No sé quién era ella —señaló en dirección de donde habían dejado a Yoshiko—, pero parece que te afectó bastante.

—¿Qué? ¿Yoshiko? No, por Dios —hizo una cara de asco—. Es como mi hermana, igual que Mari. Es sólo… sólo que no suelo hacer esto y creo que no es buena idea. Aunque pensé que lo era y estuve a punto de hacerlo, no creo que lo sea.

—Eres graciosa Riko-chan, también algo tensa y puedo ver porque Mari insistió tanto en que debíamos conocernos —se rió tratando de no hacerlo muy ruidoso—. Vamos por nuestra ropa y te acompaño a tu casa.

Riko iba a protestar pero You se había ofrecido genuinamente y no parecía llevar segundas intenciones, por lo que aceptó sin poner más trabas.

Regresaron al área de la piscina y fueron hasta donde habían dejado su ropa, aún continuaban en traje de baño. Mari estaba sentada en una de los camastros con algunas chicas alrededor suyo. La rubia era un imán de gente. En cuanto las vio llegar las saludó efusivamente tronando los dedos para que mágicamente un camarero apareciera con bebidas para ellas.

Después del chasco de Yoshiko, Riko no tuvo reparos en beber de un solo trago su bebida y de paso la de You.

—Wow! ¿Qué pasó Rikocchi? —Mari la sujetó de los hombros.

—Acabo de ver algo que hubiera preferido no hacer —se sacudió como tratando de sacar de su mente la imagen—. Iré de regreso a casa.

— _What!_ ¿Por qué? —chilló desilusionada—. Es muy pronto aún.

—La acompañaré —You intervino y Mari los vio con complicidad.

— _Oh! I see_ —guiño un ojo y se relajó, lo cual molesto a Riko.

—No va a pasar nada de lo que insinuas —se cruzó de brazos y dio la vuelta indignada—. Nos vamos ya.

Como pudo, en medio de su indignación, se vistió de nuevo y You hizo lo mismo apenas a tiempo porque Riko la estaba dejando.

Caminaron por la calle alejándose de la casa y la fiesta. Riko se sentía incómoda, su ropa estaba húmeda debido al agua de la piscina que había mojado su traje de baño y ahora había pasado a su vestido. Está realmente enojada, pero no entendía porque. Solo estaba enojada y ya. You iba a su lado y no parecía estar pasándolo mal y eso la hizo molestar. Esa chica tenía algo que le producía escalofríos.

—Tomaremos el autobús —dijo con irritación.

—No hay necesidad, traigo mi motocicleta —le señaló una moto donde se había quedado parada.

—¿Tienes una motocicleta? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —se mosqueó Riko y You sólo se encogió de hombros para después entregarle un casco.

—Tú me dirás en qué dirección —le solicito y se colocó el casco que era para ella.

Sin embargo Riko no se movió de su lugar, parecía estar reticente a subir a la moto, por lo que You se acercó a ella para ponerle el casco.

Las manos de You tocaron las de Riko cuando le quitaba el casco y se sintió estupefacta sin poder oponerse mientras lo acomodaba en su cabeza y subía el visor para checar que todo estuviera en orden para luego bajarlo.

—Vamos —le indicó subiéndose al asiento de la moto.

Riko quería protestar, nunca antes se había subido a una y tenía un poco de temor ahora. Su madre siempre le había dicho que las personas con moto eran delincuentes en potencia. Así que una parte de ella estaba gritándole quitarse el casco e ir a la segura en un autobús, pero otra parte, su parte irracional, le decía que se subiera. Quizás aún tuviera alcohol en su sistema porque fue su parte irracional la que ganó al ver los brazos musculosos de You encender la moto y hacerla rugir.

—Sujetate fuerte —alcanzó a oír el grito de You aún por encima del ruido del motor y estaba apenas colocando sus manos en la cintura de la chica cuando arrancó de golpe y tuvo que aferrarse a su cintura como si no hubiera un mañana.

Al igual que ella, la humedad había mojado la ropa de You y eso hacía que se siente es muy bien la firmeza debajo de su ropa húmeda. La excusa de sujetarse con fuerza no le impedía sentir esos abs bien construidos y la parte lasciva de su mente estaba disfrutando aquello aún en contra de su voluntad.

" _Maldita Mari porqué me haces esto."_

Su amiga había tenido la culpa de meterla en este embrollo del cual no sabía cómo salir porque una parte de ella no quería salir en realidad y sólo esperaba el momento oportuno para doblegar su razón. Pero no iba a dejarle ganar. Ella no era como Mari que se dejaba llevar por sus deseos primitivos. No, ella era mejor que eso.

Escuchó, en medio de sus pensamientos, que You le estaba hablando pero no había oído exactamente qué era lo que había dicho.

—¿Qué?

—Hacia qué rumbo —se detuvo en una intersección de la calle y volteó a verla levantando el visor del casco.

—Cerca de la universidad, te iré diciendo.

Dicho eso, bajó el visor y volvió a arrancar.

El viaje en la moto no fue del todo malo, aunque el aire le estaba provocando frío, el cuerpo de You emanaba un calor que hacía, sin querer, que su cuerpo se pegará más a ella.

Estaban por llegar a la calle donde estaba ubicado el edificio de departamentos donde vivía con las chicas, cuando al doblar la esquina se encontró a la persona que menos deseaba que la viera en ese estado. Chika venía saliendo de un café cercano, con guitarra a la espalda, ella trabajaba a medio tiempo allí cada ciertos días de la semana. Quiso esconderse pues You se había detenido en el cruce de la calle para dar el paso a los transeúntes que salían del café, aunque no tenía porque, su cara estaba cubierta con el casco ocultando su rostro y Chika iba distraída platicando con alguien más, no iba sola.

Con ella iba Sarah, la chica que le robaba la atención de se enamoramiento. Ambas eran compañeras de trabajo y de algunas de las clases donde Riko no estaba. Detestaba eso, Chika hablando de sí Sarah hizo esto o aquello, y ahora estaban caminado juntas ¿de la mano?

Esa fue la gota que derramó a su vaso. No podía seguir así. Mari tenía razón, tenía que parar ese enamoramiento tonto que sentía por Chika y empezar a fijarse en alguien más.

—¿Oye estás bien? —You disminuyó la velocidad de la moto al sentir que las uñas de Riko estaban clavándose en su abdomen.

—¿Eh? Si… si, estoy bien… yo… ¿Está lejos tu casa?

Esa pregunta sacó de balance a You que no entendió de dónde venía aquello de pronto, tanto fue su confusión que se detuvo al orillarse en la calle. Parpadeó varias veces y se alzó el visor volteando a ver a Riko con extrañeza.

—En realidad no, pero ¿estás segura de eso? —le estaba dando la oportunidad de salirse antes de que otra cosa sucediera, tal invitación sólo significaba una cosa y You no sabía si Riko genuinamente quería hacer algo así.

La respuesta vino ayudada de las manos de Riko que ahora no enterraban las uñas en su vientre, la chica había alzado la camisa de You y ahora acariciaba sus abs con descaro.

—Estoy segura, arranca de una vez —le ordenó con ese tono mandón con el cual inicialmente la había rechazado.

You no quiso discutir, lo que sea que la hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión realmente no le importaba, no cuando sus manos se movían como lo estaban haciendo. Esa chica tenía algo que le atraía y no sólo por su cara bonita.

Dió la vuelta y aceleró con más ímpetu que antes. Esta vez tenía urgencia por llegar y no le importó saltarse un par de altos en el camino y al parecer a Riko le importó menos.

Prácticamente derrapó al llegar a la pequeña casa donde vivía. Dejo la moto en la cochera, junto a otro par de motos más, y se llevó a Riko al interior de la casa. No era muy grande, una casa promedio en Japón era más grande que esto pero no estaba mal. Era una casa pulcra, con un diseño minimalista moderno.

Una vez estuvieron dentro, el corazón de Riko tembló. Latía a pasos agitados y sintió las ganas de salir huyendo pero los brazos de You la estaban sosteniendo con fuerza. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos antes de que You se inclinara al frente para besarla. Riko cerró los ojos. Sólo que sus labios no la tocaron. Riko abrió los ojos para ver a You a escasos milímetros de ella, podía sentir su aliento, incluso su roce pero no terminaba de cerrar el espacio.

—¿Aún quieres hacer esto? —de allí le ofreció la oportunidad de retractarse, pero eso sólo poco más su orgullo herido.

—Claro que sí —quiso sonar segura pero su voz delató su nerviosismo.

Las manos de You cayeron en su cintura y la atrajeron a ella. La pequeña diferencia de estaturas no era un impedimento para que You se mostrará dominante en ese momento.

—Me gustas realmente Riko-chan, no quisiera que esto fuera sólo de una noche y ya, pero estaré tremendamente feliz si al menos compartimos un día con el pleno conocimiento de que ambas lo deseamos —aquello no se escuchó tan romántico como hubiera deseado Riko pero era mejor que simplemente no decir nada.

—También me gustas, físicamente eres caliente pero no puedo prometer nada más allá de eso —confesó correspondiendo a su sinceridad.

—Puedo vivir con ello esta noche —se encogió de hombros levemente—, tampoco es que pueda prometer nada más —esta vez sus labios fueron a los labios de Riko.

Caminaron entre besos por el corto pasillo hasta la habitación. La ropa fue descartada y arrojada al suelo sin ningún cuidado. La urgencia de tocar a la otra prácticamente las había dejado desnudas al entrar en la habitación. Riko estaba disfrutando de la sensación de firmeza en todo el cuerpo de You, no había sitio que no tocará con sus manos que no tuviera músculos bien tonificados.

Riko cayó sobre el colchón de la cama sin haberse dado cuenta del momento exacto en que habían llegado al destino. You le dió un par de segundos mientras se acomodaba y aprovechó ese tiempo para contemplar el cuerpo de su amante ocasional. " _¡Maldición es tan caliente!"_ Sus ojos decían lo que su mente estaba pensando en ese momento.

You atrapó sus labios cuando Riko se levantó levemente para recibirla y sus piernas se entrelazaron haciendo que sus sexos se frotaran en un frenesí. Probó la dureza de sus nalgas apretandolas con fuerza y tuvo el impulso de golpearlas como prueba final pero se conformó con enterrar sus dedos y sus uñas en ellas. You no se quejó de ello pero aplicó la misma fuerza en sus dientes para morder el cuello de Riko. En profundo quejido salió de la boca de Riko, ¿era extraño si decía que le estaba gustando esa sensación de dolor? Al menos así podía sentir que estaba presente en aquel lugar y no pensando en otra cierta persona.

Se aferró a la espalda de You arañando la parte baja cuando un empuje constante se pegó a su intimidad. You estaba frotando su rodilla contra ella y era, en cierto modo, placentero. Sin embargo quería más. Mordió el labio de You cuando está la beso y no la dejó ir hasta que una mano se la chica se deslizó a su entrepierna.

—¿Te gusta rudo? —dijo con una sonrisa burlona y Riko la calló jalando sus cabellos grises para que la besara de nuevo.

Sus lenguas estaban peleando una con la otra, tocándose, empujándose, queriendo obtener el control completo. El fuego de Riko era algo que You estaba probando y que estaba dejando que le quemara todo el cuerpo.

Riko sintió las burlas de You en su intimidad, los dedos de You jugaban con sus vellos y con la humedad que había en ellos. " _¿En qué momento me excite tanto?"_ Se preguntó confundida y molesta.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo! —le gruñó irritada, su rostro estaba rojo por lo que iba a decir—. ¡Solo cógeme!

—A sus órdenes mi capitán. ¡Yousoro! —exclamó al tiempo que hundía un dedo entre sus labios húmedos.

Unos gemidos débiles comenzaron a salir sin que pudiera controlarlos cuando el ir y venir del dedo de You entraba y salía de ella. Aún así no era suficiente, necesitaba más. You ahora jugaba con el ritmo de sus penetraciones y cuando salía acariciaba el clítoris de Riko. Ese pequeño montículo estaba gustoso de recibir la atención cuando la yema de su dedo lo rozaba.

—¡Quiero más! —le exigió enterrando las uñas en sus hombros y su cuero cabelludo.

Un segundo dedo entró sin dificultad, Riko estaba tan resbaladiza que no representó un gran problema a pesar de lo estrecha que se sentía. Los gemidos subieron de intensidad y la respiración de Riko estaba tan agitada que su cuerpo temblaba en pequeños espasmos con cada golpe de You.

Sus cuerpos se movían en un ritmo cada vez más despiadado conforme sentía el aumento de su placer. La palma de You se frotaba contra su clítoris y toda su mano estaba empapada con sus fluidos. Riko tuvo que ahogar su boca mordiendo el hombro de You que seguía empujando con fuerza, había añadido un tercer dedo y las paredes de Riko los oprimían en fuertes espasmos.

El primer orgasmo llegó, crudo, burdo, sin mucho tacto. La tensión en sus hombros disminuyó considerablemente. Esa tensión que había estado sintiendo desde hacía días, semanas, meses desde que su frustrado amor había comenzado. Aún así, seguían existiendo esos sentimientos que no le permitían deshacerse por completo de esa frustración. Necesitaba más, necesitaba que su amante tomara todo de ella y rompiera su máscara de seriedad, su estrés y su amor no correspondido.

Apenas pudo respirar para calmar su agitación cuando de nuevo busco los labios de You para beber de ella ese alivio que requería e impedirle que dejara de tocarla.

—¡Por favor, no te vayas aún! —una de sus manos sujetó la mano de You que aún mantenía sus dedos dentro de ella.

—No iré a ningún lado —se aproximó susurrándole al oído.

Los dedos de You comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, pero esta vez con más suavidad. Una caricia que iba desde el interior hasta sus labios externos y pasaba cerca de su punto de placer que estaba demasiado sensible en ese momento y cuando estaba cerca de él, Riko se quejaba quedamente.

—Dejame acomodarme —solicitó pues aún Riko seguía sin soltarla.

A regañadientes la chica liberó su mano y en recompensa You la besó con pasión. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados durante ese beso y se abrieron cuando la cabeza de su amante se hundió en su cuello mordiendo y chupando su piel sensible. Esas sensaciones eran realmente buenas y no quería que se detuvieran. Su cuerpo se estremecía con los toques de la lengua y los dientes de You.

Aún así, por encima de eso, se dio cuenta de lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Había una gran ventana en un extremo de la pared con una cortina blanca casi etérea que apenas daba privacidad del mundo exterior. En el otro lado de la habitación, estaba un gran número de atuendos colgados en diversos percheros tubulares, así como un gran espejo de cuerpo completo y una mesa con una máquina de coser. Alguien era aficionado a la costura aquí.

Su atención fue de nuevo reclamada y apartó su vista de la habitación para colocarla sobre You otra vez. La chica estaba bajando por su cuerpo dándole atenciones a sus pechos y aún masajeando su intimidad. Había apartado sus piernas para acomodarse entre ellas y ahora su lengua estaba sobre su vientre, sin embargo se detuvo de pronto.

—¿Qué… qué sucede? —reclamó en medio de su excitación.

—Ven, quiero que te sientes encima de mí —se levantó y jaló a Riko para levantarla también sentandola en la cama.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó extrañada dejando que la chica la acomodara donde quería.

You se tiró sobre la cama ubicando su cabeza entre las piernas de Riko, quien había quedado en cuclillas de frente al cuerpo de su amante. Tenía delante de ella, los grandes y hermosos senos de You, su delicioso abdomen y su pelvis. Aún así, no se sentía del todo cómoda con la posición, era extraño tener a alguien debajo de ella, en específico su cabeza.

—Ven, quiero probarte —pidió de manera amable sujetando los muslos de Riko para que bajara y su rostro se sumergiera en su intimidad.

Con cierto temor, permitió que sus caderas se recargarán en su rostro, pero sin colocar todo su peso. You no perdió tiempo y con avidez comenzó a lamer y succionar los jugos que habían quedado de su primer orgasmo. Ese nuevo intruso en su intimidad le impidió mantener su posición y terminó arrodillándose para poder soportar la satisfacción de su lengua en su hendidura.

El sabor almizclado dulce se derramó por su cara, su boca trató de acaparar todo pero aún así su mentón terminó bañado con los fluidos. Su lengua se dió el festín de aquel néctar buscando obtener más de él. Como un complaciente cachorro lamió de extremo a extremo de la hendidura y penetró tanto como pudo para tener más.

Con cada golpe de su áspera lengua, Riko se revolvía de placer. Sus piernas temblaban casi incontrolables y no pudo mantenerse en su posición mucho tiempo. Sólo que You no la dejó ir, tenía sus muslos y caderas bien sujetos contra ella y su fuerza era más grande que la suya, probablemente terminaría con grandes moretones donde los dedos de You se enterraban en su carne pero a cambio del gozo que estaba recibiendo era una nimiedad que podía pagar. Cayó sobre el estómago de You prácticamente babeando sobre esos preciosos abdominales de los que empezaba a aficionarse.

—¡Maldición! ¡You! ¡Jodeme más!

De forma poco reconocible, más bien dominada por el deseo, le exigió a You ir más aprisa. La vergüenza inicial se había ido y ahora solo era una esclava más de sus propias sensaciones.

" _Te odio Mari O'hara, pero debo admitir que tenías razón."_

You no pudo responderle con palabras, tenía la boca llena de Riko, pero su lengua se movió más rápido. Los gemidos se hicieron más audibles y quizás tuviera que disculparse con sus vecinos si es que tuviera que verlos al día siguiente y le rehuían al verla.

Por su parte, Riko besaba su vientre alrededor de su ombligo, yendo peligrosamente hasta el inicio de su monte de vellos cenizos. La expectativa de recibir el mismo tratamiento que estaba dando, hizo que trabajará con mayor ímpetu. Riko arañaba su estómago y su pelvis y de pronto, sin aviso previo, un dedo se introdujo entre sus labios. Un gemido salió de su boca y fue amortiguado por los ruidos su cara en la entrepierna de Riko.

You no había necesitado mucho para estar en el tope, la visión de Riko disfrutando de sus atenciones y sus ruidos sexosos llamándola por su nombre y siendo tan exigente en lo que quería de ella, eran más que suficientes. Le gustaban demasiado las mujeres dominantes.

Aquel frenesí de sensaciones no tardaron mucho más en hacer que Riko llegara al orgasmo por segunda vez. La boca de You se bañó de nuevo con la descarga fresca de la venida de Riko, aunque la mayor parte escurrió por su mentón y cuello. La chica se había tensado y contraído sus caderas mientras una a una como una ola golpeando la playa, la culminación llegaba a ella. Sus piernas temblaron apenas sosteniendola, apretó sus dientes para no gritar, al menos no demasiado, era algo inevitable. Finalmente se dejó vencer echándose hacia adelante sobre el pecho de You para no ahogarla con su peso.

Toda la refriega había interrumpido la tarea de Riko de cogerse a You y la chica había tomado la iniciativa para continuar. Estaba tan cerca que no podía dejarlo ir. Hundió dos dedos en su abertura y bombeo con fuerza despiadada para alcanzar el orgasmo por fin. Riko estaba cansada pero trato de terminar lo que había comenzado y besando el hueso de su pelvis reanudó sus caricias al clítoris erecto de You intentando igualar el ritmo que ésta tenía.

You encajó los dientes en la cara interna de uno de los muslos de Riko para no gritar cuando su orgasmo llegó. Fue grande y explosivo, tanto que alzó las caderas y su espalda baja con Riko incluída y cuando golpeó de nuevo la cama lo hizo con sus fuerzas diluidas por la satisfacción recibida.

Les tomó varios minutos recuperar tan solo la respiración y después el control de sus cuerpos. Riko se dejó caer a un costado de You y ésta, poco después, se volteó para estar cara a cara. Riko pudo oler su propio sabor del rostro de su amante y se sintió extraña, era algo nuevo el olerlo de alguien más. Las dos estaban cansadas, el día había tenido muchas idas y venidas, demasiados rodeos que habían sido su culpa mayormente. Aún así quería volver a besar a You, volver a sentir ese placer que se restringía la mayor parte del tiempo. Sentía que ese día podía hacer todo lo que quisiera y que You le consentiría cada capricho suyo.

—¿Estas cansada? —preguntó You mientras acariciaba su cabello, Riko se había recargado en su pecho dejando que la acunara en sus brazos.

—Depende —le contestó de manera vaga rodeando su cintura.

—¿Quieres intentar otra vez? —exclamó apartando un mechón de su cabello rojizo que había caído en su cara.

—Tal vez… —dijo incorporándose para besar a You en los labios.

Una carcajada salió de su boca y sus energías regresaron renovadas. El brío de You la empujó de nuevo contra la cama y un nuevo asalto comenzó.

~•~

Se habían quedado dormidas cerca del amanecer. Riko encontraba confortante sentir el peso de You sobre ella en un abrazo que la mantenía muy cerca de la chica. Era demasiado protector que resultaba cálido y acogedor. El sol del mediodía le molestó a los ojos y no pudo seguir durmiendo por más tiempo, pero tampoco quería dejar la cama y despertar a You. No sabía exactamente qué hora era con precisión pero su estómago reclamó algo de comer. Sus fuerzas habían sido exigidas en la madrugada y aún así no se sentía agobiada, por el contrario, el peso que había cargado anteriormente parecía haberse disipado y solo quedar la dulce sensación de un cuerpo desnudo sobre su espalda.

Poco después sintió movimiento y un leve gruñido. You había despertado y estaba tomando consciencia de su presencia. El abrazo alrededor de su cuerpo se cerró acercándola más a You y un beso en su nuca le hizo cosquillas por la espalda.

—¡Buenos días o tardes! —You habló aún con algo de modorra—. Me alegra que aún estés aquí.

—¿Creías que me iría sin decir nada? —Riko se volteó para quedar de frente a You.

—Era una posibilidad —se encogió de hombros, aquello era como una moneda al aire.

—Lo pensé, pero me sentía tan bien en tus brazos que simplemente no pude hacerlo —confesó en un arranque de sinceridad—, no aún.

Después de la noche compartida y en la que ambas habían conocido cada rincón de la piel de la otra, se sentía demasiado hipócrita no decir la verdad, al menos una parte de ella.

—En ese caso debo aprovechar el tiempo que me resta —se acercó enterrando su cara en el cuello de Riko.

Pequeños y grandes moretones adornaban su piel, tanto en el cuello como en su pecho y You seguía dejando más donde su boca tocaba a Riko. Al menos quería dejar esa huella de su encuentro único. Nunca se acostumbraría a dejar ir a cada una de esas mujeres que pasaban por sus brazos, así que se aferraría a ella mientras la tuviera.

~•~

Estaba anocheciendo cuando salió de la habitación. You aún dormía plácidamente en la cama pero esta vez no la había apresado entre sus brazos y eso había facilitado el dejarla atrás. Recogió su ropa del suelo y se la puso aunque realmente no quería, se sentía terrible por lo que había hecho que sentir aún el olor de You en su cuerpo todo el camino a su propia casa fue un suplicio.

Esperaba que nadie la viera llegar pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Mari y Yoshiko estaban en casa viendo algún programa tonto en la televisión y en cuanto abrió la puerta le cayeron encima con un sinfín de preguntas, principalmente Mari. No quiso contestar ninguna y fue directo al baño para ducharse.

Frente al espejo fue testigo de las marcas por todo su cuerpo y del irritable sentimiento de placer que aún palpitaba entre sus piernas. Se mordió los labios.

" _¿Es demasiado atrevido si quisiera volver a verla?"_

Le preguntó al reflejo del espejo. You había sido una buena amante y había disfrutado grandemente estar con ella en la cama, pero no podía ver algo más allá de eso, pues lo poco que habían compartido no había sido del todo grato. La mayor parte de ese tiempo previo a su aventura, había sido tan ella. Quizás por esa razón las cosas no habían ido bien con Chika. Siempre estaba demasiado tensa con las personas.

Su celular sonó y eso la sacó de sus pensamientos, pero no estaba con el ánimo de responder a nadie.

Se metió a la ducha y dejo que el agua lavara su piel para intentar remover todo rastro de su día. Aún así la sensación perduró. Ni siquiera por haber tardado el doble del tiempo que solía hacer para un baño.

No fue hasta que estuvo en su cuarto, sin haber respondido a ninguna de las preguntas de Mari, se dió el tiempo de revisar los mensajes perdidos.

Había un par de Chika saludandola y mostrándole una foto de ella y de Sarah en su presentación del día anterior, eso le sentó mal, simplemente los dejo en visto. Ya después le daría una respuesta. Había otros de Mari y Yoshiko pidiéndole que le avisaran si todo iba bien. Esos los descartó también. Pero había un último, uno que había recibido apenas unos minutos antes.

You: "Al final te fuiste sin decir adiós, no es un reclamo, pues entiendo que hubiera sido incómodo para ti el despedirte. Fue agradable estar contigo Riko-chan, solo quería decirte eso."

Sin pensarlo o reflexionar al respecto, se vio contestando con rapidez.

Riko: "Fue más que agradable, gracias."

Pulso enviar y cerró la aplicación. Se arrepintió al segundo de haber respondido. " _¿Era demasiado si compartían mensajes?"_ Se estrujó los dedos y volvió a abrir la aplicación.

Riko: "No me malentiendas y espero no te molestes, pero ¿puedo escribirte alguna vez?"

Los segundos pasaron y vio el icono de You iluminarse y poner la acción de "escribiendo".

You: "Eso me gustaría."

Riko leyó la contestación y sonrió sin saber porqué y tampoco quería pensarlo. Solo dejó su teléfono a un lado mientras iba hasta su piano. Esa noche trabajó en una nueva pieza de música para su clase.

~•~


End file.
